The King's Angel
by Bolmung LK
Summary: [Based off a yaoi doujinshi called "Soko ni Tenshi wo Mitsuketa Mono de" by Tamagoya (Koshianko)] Kageyama is the King of the court who rules over all of volleyball. During his final match of jr high he meets Hinata the angel and is lovestruck at first sight. King Kageyama goes through absurd scenarios to convince Hinata to marry him. YAOI! You don't NEED to read the doujinshi.
1. Chapter 1

**BLK: Original plot line and some phrases not mine. This story is heavily based off of a doujinshi by** **Tamagoya Koshianko** **called** **"Soko ni Tenshi wo Mitsuketa Mono de"** **in which Kageyama is a King that rules over all of volleyball and falls madly in love with Hinata at first sight because he belives he is an angel and not human.**

The King's Angel

Kageyama Tobio is the highest ranking volleyball player in junior high and thus known as "The King". The court is his kingdom and his teammates are his devout followers. Although no one can properly hit his erratic tosses, the ones that could even touch them were permitted to play on **his** court. Kageyama spent months gathering the strongest warriors to protect **his** court and even longer filing through applications to be manager, coach, or even just water-boy.

His final match of junior high was upon him, after this one last victory he'd be on his way to Shiratorizawa where he'd become their new ruler and take over their court. It was pure destiny for him to stand on the strongest court and have its players grovel to him. Nothing about his future plans were shakable in any way. He was on a direct path to glory with no roadblocks.

None until his opponents walked into the court. **His** court.

" _At the prelims for the last national tournament in junior high is where I met an angel." King Tobio Kageyama (Koshianko)_

The orange angel bounced onto the court rather giddy, his nose was high in the air sniffing. His face brightened with a red excitement at he smelled his favorite scent; air salonpas. The smell of muscle rub was like catnip to him, irresistible and almost _aphrodisiac_. The ethereal boy giggled with glee as his teammates looked all around nervously.

"Shou-chan, our opponents look kinds scary…" Izumi said with terror. Hinata peeked around his friend to witness that their opponent was none other than the King of the court himself. Instantaneously his stomach began to churn and his nerves were set aflame. They stood absolutely no chance against the mighty King of the court.

King Tobio turned his head to get a better look at his new foes, they looked to be children in their primary years. Were they at the wrong gym? He sneered at first, but then the gods sent him a divine messenger; a being of pure innocence and energy. Player number one, their captain, was a sight only meant for the King. Wedding bells chimed in his mind as saints sang 'hellelujah' in his ears. His heart fluttered and his pupils dilated.

With his mouth open ever so slightly he whispered to his follower, "Kindaichi, have you ever….seen an angel before?"

The turnip headed boy cocked an eyebrow at his King. "An angel?" he spat out. "I don't put much stock into spiritual things."

Kunimi chuckled loudly. "I don't think you should be getting advice from a human leek!" he said as he rubbed the turnip's head.

Kageyama retreated to the bathroom to wash up before the match, he had already worked up a sweat after having such a celestial meeting. The vision of the orange angel came into his view as he watched him sprint into the bathroom before him clutching his stomach. The King followed him inside and was met with the mystical sight of his angel rubbing himself up and down trying to calm his nerves.

"I thought the air down here would be too impure for you." Kageyama said cooly. On the inside his very bones jittered with excitement, he stood before a **real** angel.

"Wh-what?" the angel blurted out thoughtlessly. The King's words didn't quite make sense to him. He shivered at the thought of being bullied by such a large and well-renowned foe.

"Aren't you too far down in the atmosphere to survive?" Kageyama asked, he genuinely wondered how an angel was breathing in so much pollution.

' _Is that why he looks ill!? He's down here to play his favorite sport and he enduring our dirty air for a day just to play with us?! I shall cherish this match for the rest of my life, I swear it!'_ the King thought with a stray tear of joy.

"Look, I know I'm short, but I can _fly_!" Hinata said with confidence.

"I know!" Kageyama exclaimed as he grabbed the divine-being's shoulders. He was so warm and delicate, like touching the rays of a sun. "I wish to see you fly on the court! Please show me your wings!"

Hinata was at a loss for words, did the King of the court know he was a good jumper? Either way, it made little difference to Hinata.

"I'll show you my wings!" the orangette grinned.

"What's your favorite snack?" Kageyama asked enthusiastically.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Meat buns." He said flatly. _'Why does the King want to know this?'_ he thought tepidly.

The King nodded his head and bowed to him and Hinata bowed in return. The whole ordeal felt overly formal, but Hinata shrugged it off.

The match was about to start and Kageyama had a pen and paper in his hands as he quickly jotted down notes. His team assumed he was writing battle-strategies or defense routines.

King Tobio was writing a list of things his angel liked.

Air salonpas in every room of the castle.

Volleyballs in every room of the castle.

Volleyball court in the throne room.

Meat bun heater in every room of the castle. Two in the throne rom.

Knee high knee pads.

"Your majesty, do we really **need** a battle-strategy against these kids? They look like fourth graders…" Kindaichi asked.

"We must impress them!" Kageyama said boldly.

"Why though!?" Kunimi and Kindaichi asked in unison.

"Their captain…." Kageyama pause for dramatics. "…will be your Queen someday."

No one knew what the hell Kageyama meant, but the match began as expected; a one-sided slaughter. It wasn't until the orange angel managed to jump twice as high as his fellow teammates and score a point that anything significant happened. In Kageyama's eyes he swore he saw lights spreading out from the angel's back. He saw wings grow and flap just once before vanishing in an instant.

' _I knew it! He flew!'_ Kageyama thought as he clenched his heart that beat way too fast. ' _He isn't human!'_ Endorphins coursed through his brain as adrenaline pumped him up. _'He's the real deal, a true angel sent to me as a gift from the gods!'_

King Tobio was hellbent on impressing his soon-to-be bride by decimating them on the court. His logic being that, once defeated, the angel will see the King's prowess and come running into his arms and become his consort. It was in slow-motion that Kageyama watched his beloved wife jump up and down spiking the ball. His soft, fluffy, orange hair bounced with every movement. His pale skin was free from all blemishes or scars. His slender frame was more dainty than a flower, but more masculine than a woman. Those big bright eyes that shined with the energy and radiance of the sun itself. All of it drew the King into a trance as he watched in awe throughout the match.

When Kindaichi scored the final point to end the match Kageyama lined up to shake hands, captain to captain. As their hands touched in holy matrimony he leaned into the net to exchange vows with his uke.

"Do you want a Shinto, Buddhist, or Christian wedding ceremony!?" he asked with far too much energy in his eager voice. Hinata shuddered at the suddenness of the King's words. He was unable to give an answer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing proposing asshole!? What makes you think you can just have our childhood friend for yourself!?" Kouji screeched at the King. Hinata and Izumi managed to calm Kouji down long enough for the closing ceremony to commence.

' _Childhood friend…?'_ Kageyama pondered. ' _That means he's been on Earth for quite some time now! He won't be leaving for the heaven for a while! He's probably here on a mission to win at volleyball! He'll be naturally drawn into Shiratorizawa and we would be on the same court! Me and my angel together on the same team!'_ Kageyama's lips quivered with anticipation as his teammates looked on in confusion.

"Boss, why is your face all red—"

"We're going to conquer high school nationals as a whole team at Shiratorizwa! Everyone study for your finals if you wish to follow me to greatness!" Kageyama announced as he drew his cape around himself snug.

" **You!** " came an ethereal voice from behind him. The king was already familiar with the angel's heavenly voice and quickly spun around so greet him, but was cut off.

"If you're the reigning King of the court, then I'm going to be the one to defeat you! I'm going to be the last one standing on the court!" Hinata said as his eyes watered with the sorrow of his match loss.

' _I knew it! He's an angel who craves victory as much as I do!'_ Kageyama grinned, clearly pleased with his angel.

"The only one who remains on the court is the winner; the one who is stronger." Kageyama began as he straightened his crown. "If you want to be the victor then-!?" Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise as he witness his archangel began shedding tears; tears that were likely the purest water in the known world. Kageyama's heart squeezed tightly in his chest, he couldn't handle the sight of an angel wasting tears over him.

He pulled the orange angel into an oversized hug and held onto him firmly. "Don't cry dumbass! I can't take that much beauty in all at once!"

' _Damnit! I called him a dumbass!'_ Kageyama scolded himself. It was a bad habbit of his to call his close teammates rude names. He made a mental note to cut back on the name calling.

Hinata didn't even register his words, he only knew that the hug was intense and far beyond his understanding. He stood there completely still and accepted his fate. He wordlessly frowned while waiting for the King to finish his overly-familiar embrace.

After an awkward amount of time the King loosened his grip enough for Hinata to look up at the face of the mighty King. His lower half was still smooshed against the King, but his head was free to move. In all but a flash the King's lips gently met with his own. Hinata's face grew bright red as he began to flail in the larger male's grasp. Kouji, Izumi, and all of Kitagawa Daichi gawked on in confusion as they witnessed the likes of something out of this world.

"I will be back for you, my beloved." Kageyama promised. "When I return victorious, I shall take you to our castle in the North."

Hinata may have passed out standing up at this point.

Kouji and Izumi escorted Hinata home that night, determined to not let that freak-King anywhere near their precious, and very innocent, friend.

"You gonna be okay Shou-chan?" Izumi asked as he gave a concerned look to his friend.

Hinata looked like a space cadet, his eyes were downcast, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were parted enough to let drool out. "I….I'll survive…somehow…" he murmured as he wobbled holding his bike upright.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLK: Since there wasn't much of the doujinshi left, this whole chapter is ad-libbed, but I'm adding what was left of the story later. (Even the little snippets that didn't have much context.) All original ideas go to Tamagoya Koshianko.**

 _The King's Angel_

Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as he jogged through the early March winds. School had just ended and he was contemplating on how he was going to make the daily commute to Karasuno over this wretched mountain. It was a good thirty minute ride on bike, but an even longer journey on foot. He is constantly reminded of his long-term goal, to be the next Little-Giant. It isn't the glory or fame that drives him forwards, it's the adrenaline and thrill of hitting a perfect spike. To be unrivaled in the air is a feeling unlike any other. A game winning spike is what he craved endlessly.

Getting into Karasuno was not exactly an easy feat however. _'It's absolutely gonna be worth it though!'_ Hinata thought as he smirked to himself as he pushed himself harder. _'Someday I'm gonna hit the most awesome spike!'_

Now if only there were a setter crazy enough to match his equally crazy spikes….

Kageyama followed him from a fair distance behind. He admired him from afar quite a bit, especially when he jogged in that tight white jogging suit. A small dribble of drool escaped the King's mouth as he watched his angel stop and bend over with his hands on his knees to breathe. When Hinata leaned back up and took a deep breath Kageyama swore he saw the sun shine brighter for just an instant.

' _Ohhh! I see! He recharges with the sun! That's how he's living in such a filthy, polluted environment without withering away!'_ Kageyama thought as he added 'lots of windows around the castle' to his list.

Hinata shivered in the cold wind and sneezed loudly with a high pitched squeak. Kageyama's face went tomato red. _'That was the cutest sneeze in the history of mankind!'_ he thought as he added 'fireplaces and heaters at every corner' to the castle list. He wasn't going to let his angel freeze to death.

When Hinata began jogging again he followed suit and jogged at a mosey pace behind him. He intentionally lagged behind as to not be seen, but he wasn't able to stay hidden when Hinata crossed through a very large field with nowhere to hide. Instead Kageyama chose to crawl on his hands and knees through the frosty tall grass to remain hidden. He followed the trail of smashed grass that his otherworldly being left in his graceful wake. Kageyama's hands were frozen, but he pushed on, determined to voyeur his angel longer.

He eventually happened upon a pair of white and orange shoes and he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly looked up to see that the shoes were connected to a person wearing white pants. Once he looked all the way up to see his orange angel looking down on him with bewilderment he bowed to him once before standing up straight. Hinata stared at him with only his soft panting and the wind howling to break the eerie silence between them.

"I was looking for my phone." Kageyama lied quickly with a straight face. "I lost it here last week."

Hinata blinked then smiled brightly. "You jog through this field too?!"

Kageyama's face turned every shade of red at the sudden joy and energy his ethereal lover was giving off. "A-ahh…!" he nodded dumbly back at the orangette boy. He was too lost in the angel's orangish-brown eyes to have a coherent thought.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this shortcut." The boy pondered as he looked all around and saw no signed of any other foot prints in the tall grass.

"I haven't been here in quite some time." Kageyama lied, he'd never been in this town before in his entire life. Hinata sensed that something was very off. He knew this was the guy that kissed him at the national tournament, but he wasn't acting all that strange….yet. He waited for any unusual signs before making a break for it. He felt _endangered_ standing in his presence. Hinata waited patiently for the man to speak again.

Silence overtook them again and Kageyama knew he needed to say something, anything, to break the awkward cold wind. "Angel boy, will you marry m—"

"WellI'mgoinghomenowI'llseeyousomeotherday!" Hinata said quickly and sheepishly before turning on his heel and bolting for the main road. Once he disappeared from sight it then dawned on the King that if he followed him even more then he would find out where the celestial being lives. He began a full on sprint and charged after him for quite some time before giving up; the angel was long gone.

' _Curses!'_ Kageyama bit his lip in rage. _'Maybe if I show up at this location every day at the same time he'll reappear? I'll have to be more stealthy next time…'_

The next morning Kageyama hid behind a tree on the edge of the field. It was colder than it was yesterday and it was getting down to dangerous temperatures. _'Is heaven cold like this? Certainly not if the angel gets cold then it must be very warm in heaven…'_ he let his train of thought take over his mind.

Much to his dismay he angel did not appear that day, or any other day that week. Kageyama became furious and impatient. The grass had grown so incredibly high and it had been a whole week of longing to see the angel again and he had yet to reappear. He grinded his teeth and gave up. He trudged down to his junior high campus and stormed into the main office.

"Kageyama-kun, school ended two weeks ago, there are no more club activities. Shouldn't you be preparing for the finals to get into high school?" a teacher asked worriedly.

"No, I have much more pressing matters at hand." Kageyama dismissed her with a wave of his majestic hand. "I need data. What school did we face off with at the junior high national tournament in my final match?" he asked.

"Uhh let me see here…" she said as she flipped through stack after stack of papers. "It appears to be Yukigaoka junior high. Why?" she asked.

"Who was their team captain?" he asked with a fluttering heart. He was hoping to hear his lover's name from the lips of the divine angel himself, but he couldn't wait any longer. It was killing him inside to not know.

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of information on hand. I'm not sure who you could ask either."

"What if I went to Yukigaoka campus, would they tell me?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe?" she shrugged and he slammed is fist onto her desk, startling her gravely.

At the front gates of Yukigaoka he tried prying the bars open, but to no avail. He rattled and yanked on the chains until a security man stopped him.

"Did you leave something behind? Are you a student from the grade that just graduated?" the man asked.

"Uhh…yes! I left something in the main office and it's very urgent!" he lied and was allotted inside. He crept his way up to the front desk and began blasting everyone with questions about the volleyball team's third years.

"I'm sorry, but we no longer have that information. Our volleyball club wasn't very big, it only had four registered members and unfortunately the team dissolved after this year's loss. We threw out all the paperwork on the club entirely." The desk woman explained.

Kageyama's heart sunk. "Only four members?"

"Yes, as far as I know the captain was very enthusiastic about volleyball in his first year, but we haven't had a volleyball club here in over a decade prior to that. He was the only registered member until last year and when he graduated this spring the first years all dropped out. I don't know their names. All I know is that they even had a member of the basketball team and the soccer team join just to qualify for the national tournament this year." She said with bitterness.

' _My angel! You fought so hard just to have a team! I vow that I'll give you the greatest team possible once I find you my love!'_ he thought with a tear streaking his cheek.

The rest of his week was spent stalking the area near the field in which the angel jogged that one fateful morning. He was even more determined to see his angel again and he vowed to have more patience. He lucked out and it wasn't very cold that morning and it helped his patience out significantly.

' _Divine beings don't appear casually or frequently. If I want to see an angel, I must wait—'_

The gods shined on him that morning. He saw a hand popping out of the top of the grass before dipping back down out of sight.

"Eh?" Kageyama furrowed his brow at the odd sight. Again the hand popped out of the top of the grass horizon and vanished again in a flash. He watched this happen over and over again before something dawned on him.

His angel is rather short and the grass is extraordinarily tall. His angel had been jogging through the field every morning right in front of him, but was hidden in the tall weeds. Kageyama bolted in the direction of the hand. _'Of course he's too fuckin' short for me to see him if I'm not directly behind him!'_

He got up behind him in the beaten trail to see his ethereal suitor do a run and jump spike to an imaginary volleyball. He was practicing spiking while jogging. _'He's so perfect! He practices every chance he gets just like I do!'_ Kageyama melted at the sight of his angel's wings spreading and vanishing everytime he jumped.

"Oi! Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled out and the orange boy halted in his steps and whirled around quickly in shock. He watched at the King ran up to him as full speed and yanked him into another awkwardly tight bear hug like he did at the tournament. Hinata squirmed in his sudden grasp and grunted softly. Kageyama enjoyed the adorable noises of complaint that the angel gave off the tighter he squeezed. He was so damn warm and soft, he couldn't help but squeeze harder and harder. He loved the feeling of his angel pressed up against his body so much. A strange feeling welled up inside him and he let out a muffled moan into Hinata's ear as he squeezed even harder.

"Gyah! Ouch!" Hinata screamed out in pain before Kageyama realized he was going to injure his pure soul. He loosened his grasp and leaned down to kiss him again, but missed when Hinata wriggled free of his hold and bolted away screaming.

Kageyama's jaw dropped, not only was his lover extremely swift and fast, but he was getting away again. He made haste in following him and this time he was determined not to lose sight of him again. He was amazed at how fast the orange boy was and at how long he could maintain his speed, but Kageyama was quite agile himself and managed to keep up with him all the way up to a large wall. He watched as the angel ran and jumped at the wall and managed to scale it with, what looked like, great ease. In reality it was pure adrenaline that allowed Hinata to leap over such a tall fence in one bound. Kageyama attempted the same and failed. He landed flat on his ass and looked up in amazement. He'd never seen someone jump that high in his life, not even in the Olympics.

He peeked through the cracks of the wooden fencing to see the angel retreat into the distance and out of sight. Kageyama cursed himself to no end. He considered breaking the fence down, but it appeared to be quite sturdy.

' _Someday…somehow…I'll catch you!'_

Kageyama then realized that he was a bit lost and began wandering around the main road until he came across a neighborhood. He read the street name, which wasn't familiar, and grimaced. He had GPS on his phone, but he was out of data for the month. He resorted to knocking on a random house door and asking for directions.

A little girl with poofy orange hair and bright eyes answered the door and looked up at him in fear. "Y-yes..?" she asked in the tiniest sweet voice.

' _Another angel!?'_ Kageyama's mind reeled at he took in the orange child's heavenly appearance. _'Do all the people in this town descend from the heavens? Is this god's village? Is that field the river styx? Did I die and pass on into my lover's homeland?!'_ Kageyama's mind spun in circles.

"Natsu-chan! Who is it?" a woman's voice came from inside the home.

"It's a demon!" the girl screamed and ran back inside the house, but left the door wide open.

' _Oh no! They think I'm a demon! I'll get exorcised or purified!'_ Kageyama panicked and looked for an escape route before hearing a woman's sweet laughter.

"I'm sorry young man, my daughter has a wild imagination," she paused to laugh again. "…and honestly her elder brother isn't much wiser." She said with a warm voice that reminded Kageyama of Christmas morning. She had long soft orange hair that fell down her shoulders and bright orange eyes like that of a cat. She was stunning, especially for her age to have a child as old as the angel boy.

"Pardon my intrusion, but does your son look exactly like your daughter?" Kageyama asked as he bowed to her.

"Yes, I married as man who looked like me. It was inevitable that we all look alike." She smiled up at him. She wasn't much taller than the angel boy either.

"May I know his name please?" he asked abruptly. "And which cloud of heaven your kin descended from?"

She laughed louder than he expected her to. "My son's name is Shouyou, and our family name is Hinata."

' _Shouyou Hinata…'_ his mind whispered to his soul. _'The angel of sunlight, I knew it! That's why he and his family have Earth privileges! They are guardians of the sun!'_

Kageyama bowed once again before making a strange request. "Please give me your blessing to marry your son!"

"…..what?" she blinked.

"I am King Tobio Kageyama of the North. I wish to make your son my bride! I'm sure it is forbidden for humans to marry angels, but I promise you he shall be worshipped in my kingdom of volleyball! As the archangel mother I humbly request your permission to wed your son!" he said formally.

Her wide, and very confused eyes wandered from his crown to his shoes and back up slowly.

"Shou-chan! Your boyfriend is here!" she called out and retreated back inside the house. Honestly, she wasn't surprised at this point. She saw this coming and was well prepared for it. She just didn't expect it to happen before high school even started.

"Boyfriend?" Hinata tilted his head and he quickly realized who she must have been talking about.

' _The guy who likes to hug and kiss me!?'_ His heart leapt into his throat. ' _The King of the court!'_

"I've caught a cold! I can't come out! I don't want to spread it!" Hinata said thoughtlessly as he locked his bedroom door. His heart slammed in his chest, the crazy bastard knew where he lived now!

' _My angel is sick!? Can angels even get sick? Is the pollution of the human world too much for him to bare?!'_ Kageyama's thoughts raced as Natsu slammed the door shut in his face and left him outside in the cold worrying himself to death. _'Will he ascend back to heaven if his human-body dies?! Will I ever see him again!?'_

He quickly jotted down 'air purifiers' on his list.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLK: Okay, more "canon" story from the original doujinshi. Doujinshi and original base-storyline written/drawn by Tamgoya Koshianko.**

 _ **The King's Angel**_

Kageyama had given his staff and servants orders to make changes to the castle from his list to better suit their Queen when he arrives. While his servants slaved away to work on the castle, the King was busy stalking his bride. He wrote a love letter to his angel every day. He always used his best penmanship and even bought a dictionary to help enhance his vocabulary to impress his sweet angel. He frequently sat outside the angel house right under the boy's window and spied on him. The side of the house the window was on was blocked by a tall fence so no neighbors could see him and his peeping.

"Shou-chan, wake up! Don't you wanna get into Karasuno?" Kouji asked as he patted the angel on the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Hnn?" mumbled the dainty voice of the heaven-sent boy.

"Yeah, you can't get into Karasuno without a certain grade average, right? Just because you graduated from jr high doesn't mean you've been accepted into your choice of high school. You'll get stuck with shitty Furinkan high if you don't study more." Izumi added.

Hinata bolted into an upright position and picked his book up again with renewed vigour.

' _Karasuno?!"_ Kageyama thought in confusion. _'If one wants to accel at volleyball they go to Shiratorizawa! Karasuno isn't a powerhouse anymore! Damnit Hinata you dumbass! Don't make me apply to a lesser school just to be with you!'_

That night in his next love letter he urged his love to apply to Shiratorizawa, he even added a paper application in the envelope. Upon receiving this letter Hinata became even more bewildered than before. He knew who the stalker was even if they signed off as anonymous.

' _Why Shiratorizawa? Is that where the King is going? Isn't that the top power house school in Miyagi prefecture? Well I did vow to defeat him, if I go to Shiratorizawa then I won't be able to beat him if we're on the same team. Oh well, might as well give it a shot.'_

Kageyama watched as Hinata filled out the Shiratorizawa application and slip it into his bag. Kageyama pumped his fist in victory and discreetely left God's village from the mountain tops and returned to his own castle in the North where he began plotting. He intended to be made captain from the moment he stepped onto their court and he'd hand pick everyone who gets to play on the field, alongside the coach that is.

' _It'll be difficult to force someone like Ushijima into submission, but I'm the King, he should obey just fine.'_ He thought as he let his mind wander. _'I'll be player one, and my bride shall be player two. Ushijima can be third and—'_

The ringing of his phone cut his thoughts off and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Kageyama Tobio?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your application to Shiratorizawa has been declined."

He trembled. His dreams all just shattered before him. He sobbed quietly and gripped the phone harshly.

"Hello? Kageyama-kun?"

"Th-that's…impossible… I studied so hard!" he whined pathetically.

"I'm sorry, you needed a ninety to be accepted. You only scored a fifty-one."

"Can I retake the test?!" he pleaded.

"I apologize, you cannot. I wish you luck on another high school."

The King's heart nearly stopped beating. "I understand." He said stoically and hung up the phone.

He felt like his castle was crumbling. _'This can't be happening! All the years I spent dreaming of ruling Shiratorizawa's court! I am the_ _ **king**_ _! I own volleyball! I own the angel who will become- My angel! He's going to apply to Shiratorizawa after I've been rejected! I must stop him!'_

Kageyama sped off for God's village and snuck up to the angel's window. He watched the orange boy slumber peacefully, it was awfully late and Kageyama assumed that the guardians of the sun slept at all hours of darkness and awoke at the first hint of light. He slid the window open gently and leaned in. Unfortunately the bed was right up against the window and so he had to ninja his way on top of his lover without disturbing his sleep.

After successfully making it across the bed he sauntered around in the dark until he found the bookbag and began rummaging around in it. He pulled out the application and pocketed it. He was going to leave but the sight of his angel so vulnerable and wide open, he couldn't help himself. He gently slid himself inside the blankets and cuddled him. Hinata's head naturally laid itself on Kageyama's chest and he snored lightly. Kageyama reveled in the feeling of a sun worshipper laying on him. His soft snores were akin to a cat's purr.

' _He and his mother are both cat-like, I wonder if his spirit animal is a cat… It would explain how he climbed and jumped a twelve foot fence in two seconds flat…'_ Kageyama convinced himself.

Kageyama made a mental note to add scratching posts to the castle.

It was early the next morning when the sunlight came through the window that Kageyama realized he'd fallen asleep and his angel lay peaceful in his arms. He was very thankful that he didn't wake up at any point in the night. He slowly crept out of bed, taking a full two minutes to retract his arms out from under his beloved. His legs were shaky as he staggered across the small bedroom and over to the bedroom door where he pondered his options. Should he fling himself out the front door?

He opted for the window and with soft and agile movements he crept atop his cherub and leaned over the windowsill. He grimaced at the sight of the white blanket of snow, he'd leave footprints if he left this way. He cursed himself in his head, he knew it was going to snow and yet his hindsight was poor. He edged himself back off the bed, and looked down onto the glowing guardian slumbering quietly with a very tiny snore here and there. It was more of a cooing vibration than a snore and it was like a lullaby to the King. He desired nothing more than to cuddle with him once more and go back to sleep.

He restrained himself and shifted uncomfortably beside the bed. His options were grim and bleak at best, there was no way out without unveiling that he'd intruded into a holy sanctuary without permission. A sudden knocking at the door caused his heart to slam in his ears as he dove for the foot of the bed and hid from the angel's line of sight.

"Shou-chan! It's time to get up!" came the heavenly voice of the cat-mother. She opened the door and was greeted awkwardly y the sight of the boy from last night crouching beside her son's bed.

Hinata opened his eyes groggily and rolled over to face the door. "Mom, what time is it?" he asked in a child's voice. Kageyama's face went red from both shame and excitement; that voice was too adorable, but he was now exposed as a criminal.

The archangel mother looked over at Kageyama and smirked down at him. "Oh Shou-chan, be sure to take a bath before leaving." She said slyly as she closed the door with a wink.

The angel boy slid out of bed, and without noticing the King hiding around the side of the bed, he trudged over to the bedroom door and left for the bathroom. Kageyama froze, the archangel seemed to not mind and his beloved wife didn't notice him, he was free!

He waited for the angel to enter the shower and waited for the sound of the running water befoe exiting the bedroom. He was greeted by the sight of the mother-angel doing laundry down the hall. She approached Kageyama and he froze. Every muscle in his body tensed up.

"Quite romantic coming in through the window." She started as she gleamed down at him knowingly.

Kageyama was doing a prayer in seven different religions at this moment, unsure of which "God" this household worshipped.

She let out a loud chuckle of amusement and Kageyama relaxed slightly.

"It's okay _pretty boy_ ," she teased as he blushed. "I knew this day would come soon. Little Shou-chan brings a girl, well **boy** , home and it's all over from there!" she said with elaborate hand gestures.

"M-me..? Pretty boy?" he asked with enticement.

"Well my son sure didn't bring home an ugly one." She said giddy. Kageyama's eyes went wide, he was flattered.

"I uhh….You see…it's complicated…" Kageyama fumbled with his words, looking for the best way to explain the situation at hand.

"It's alright, I know how awkward being a first year in high school and finding your first love is. I went there and did that. I snuck boys **and girls** in through the windows and backdoors at night." She said seductively then leaned into his ear to whisper. _"I just always kicked them out before my parents woke up."_

Kageyama's dark blue eyes almost popped out of his head. She cackled at his reaction and Hinata heard her maniac laugh from the bathroom.

"Mom! You better not be going through my homework again!" he shouted from the bath.

"No dear, I'm just taunting your—"

Kageyama made a cutting hand gesture across his neck telling her to keep quiet. She took the hint and gave him a confused look.

"Please don't tell him you know anything about me or saw me today! It'll freak him out!" The King begged.

"Oh I get it, he's _embarrassed_!" she sarcastically covered her hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed, **but** …" she paused dramatically and grinned eerily. "…when you two get married I'm going to tell him _**every single little**_ awkward detail!" she added with glee before turning her back to him and grabbing something off of the top shelf in the nearby closet.

' _Mission accomplished! I have the blessing of the Archangel Mother!'_ he thought as he fist pumped in the air.

"Take this, it's my only demand." She said suddenly sternly as she tossed him a small black box.

He inspected it.

"A-are these…." He looked up at her in a cold sweat. "… _ **condoms**_?!"

"You'd better go quick! Shou-chan is coming out of the shower!" she said teasingly as she pushed him towards the front door.

"Wait, Arch-Mother!" Kageyama stopped her.

"Aww, you're already calling me mom!" she squirmed in delight.

"What are his favorite things? What does he like to eat? What does he—"

"You'll find those things out slowly, as a good couple does." She said with a serene look in her catlike eyes. With a soft sigh she added, "Part of the magic of love is slowing growing closer and fonder. Love cannot be forced, it takes _**time**_."

Her words struck him hard, but the riddled meaning remained unsolved. Her words would sick with him for quite some time before their true meaning became apparent to him. It was right then, at that most calm moment that his hands had the sudden urge to hold a volleyball. To him all happy feelings were associated with playing volleyball, and this moment made him smile.

"I'll be on my way now, I have something I need to go do." He took off at a high speed jogging pace towards Karasuno High School. He was determined to be with his angel at the same school.

Hinata exited his bathroom and returned to his bedroom where he noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor. He curiously picked it up and examined it. He tilted his head in confusion, he didn't remember taking it back out of his bag or even folding it up. He chalked it up to sleepwalking or misremembering and quickly got dressed.

Kageyama filled out his Karasuno application and turned it in. On his way home he witnessed the orange angel whizz passed him on his bicycle. Kageyama recognized his angel's orange hair instantly, but apparently Hinata didn't recognize him. He watched intently as his cherub entered the gates to Shiratorizawa. Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed as his intense gaze nearly burned the school to the ground. He waited impatiently outside the gates for his angel to reemerge. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he paced back and forth.

Horror dawned on him when he realized the application he confiscated the previous night was not in his pocket. It must have fallen out of his coat when he took it off or put it back on. His heart sunk to his stomach, he and his angel were going to be at different schools and it was his own damn fault. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered hearing something about how extraordinarily intelligent angels and demons could be, his angel was sure to score a perfect one-hundred and be accepted.

He dropped to his knees and pounded his fist onto the concrete as he choked back a sob. He cursed himself loudly over and over again as he continued to punch the concrete until his knuckled bled. He drew the attention of many onlookers, including Hinata who was just leaving the Shiratorizawa campus. He scampered over to the exasperated King and laid a hand on his shoulder. In his wrath Kageyama reached up and firmly grasped the hand of the insolent being who dared touch him without permission. He glared up at the heathen before his eyes and grip softened.

Hinata retracted is hand and held his wrist in pain. "What'd you do that for?!" he whined.

"I'm so sorry!" Kageyama stood upright and bowed in apology. "I didn't realize it was you my love!"

Hinata's ears picked up on that last word and he shivered. He then realized that he was conversing with his enemy. Not only did he swear to defeat the nameless King of the court, but he couldn't stand the way he behaved around him. It was far beyond Hinata's understanding why this guy liked to hug and kiss him so much.

"I-I'm gonna go now…" Hinata turned slowly to escape from the impending sexual harassment that he knew was coming any second now.

"No, wait!" the King reach out and tried to grab the angel's hand, but Hinata was significantly faster than him. He swiftly mounted his bike and sped off into traffic where he vanished from the King's sight.

' _This is the worst day I've had in all my life!'_ Kageyama thought as he let out a low growl. The King sauntered home to his castle and threw himself into his bathtub to bathe in agony.

Hinata pedaled as hard as he could thinking that the crazy King was after him and finally came to a stop when he saw his friends. "Kouji! Izumi!"

"Hey Shou-chan!" Izumi said cheerfully.

"What's wrong? You look exhausted." Kouji asked with concern.

"You guys know that batshit crazy King of the court guy? He's _stalking_ me!" Hinata shivered in fear. "He's everywhere I go! He even chased me to my house yesterday morning! I found him crawling behind me in some grass and-"

"Woah stop buddy, are you sure you didn't dream all that up?" Kouji asked.

"No! I swear! Remember when he kissed me at the tournament!" Hinata flailed. "He's trying to seduce me!"

Kouji and Izumi looked at each other worriedly as Hinata whined.

"Isn't it odd that the King would take a liking to you though?" Izumi asked. "Isn't he the number-one volleyball setter in Miyagi for junior high right now?"

"I know that!" Hinata chided. "But he's totally nuts! The guy is stalking me! I swear!"

Hinata's cell phone rang and broke the intense atmosphere around them.

"Hello?" he asked pensively. He hoped it wasn't the King, god forbid he get ahold of his number!

"Is this Hinata Shouyou?" asked a woman's voice.

' _Oh thank God! It's a woman!'_ Hinata sighed in relief.

"Yes, this is he."

"We're sorry to inform you that your application to Shiratorizawa high school has been rejected." She explained with sympathy.

"It's alright, it was only my second choice anyways. I only applied because….because… _a whim?_ " he said even confused at himself.

"I am obligated to inform you that you needed a ninety on the test to be accepted and you only scored a fifety." She told him and he heard her flipping through papers on the other end.

"It's alright, thank you ma'am." Hinata hung up.

"Well that was a waste of time." Hinata huffed and crossed his arms.

"What was?" Izumi asked.

"You know those _anonymous_ love letters I get? Well this most recent one was about how Shiratorizawa had such an amazing volleyball team and if I applied I'd be guaranteed a spot as a regular on the team. It even included an application." Hinata explained bitterly.

"Why do you sound so….so…disinterested in it then? It sounded like an awesome deal!" Kouji's eyes widened.

"Play volleyball with the King? _**Blegh**_!" Hinata stuck his tongue out.

Hinata's cell phone rang again, this time he recognized the number. " _ **GUYS!"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs in a girlish wail. They both jumped in surprise as they saw the look of awe on Hinata's face.

"Wh-what's wrong!?"

" _ **This is it! It's Karasuno!"**_ Hinata screeched as he answered the call.

"H-hhhhelllo?" he was a jittering mess.

"Hinata Shouyou?" the man's voice on the other end spoke firmly.

"This is myself…I mean me…" Hinata's legs trembled visibly. Kouji and Izumi clasped their hands together in prayer, hoping their friend's three years of harsh study and practice paid off.

"We are happy to announce that you have been accepted into Karasuno high school, Miyagi prefecture." The man said delightfully.

Incoherent screaming was all the man heard in return and two other boys cheering with him.

"Boy, I haven't heard anyone **that** excited to get into our school in years!" the man laughed into the phone.

"Sir! You have no idea how happy I am! I waited three whole years for this phone call!" Hinata said loudly.

"Glad to hear it! You can come down to the main campus any time before the first day of class and pick up your papers." He said jolly.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Hinata grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh and young man…" the man said and paused for Hinata's attention. The boy ears burned eagerly.

" **Congratulations!"**

As the angel pranced around with his friend in ecstasy, the King was having a much worse attitude. He blasted some sort of hardcore rock song on the radio as loud as it would go as he waterboarded himself in his own bathtub.

' _Where did I go wrong?! What could I have done differently? Maybe I can talk to my darling angel into not accepting the Shiratorizawa offer? I mean my letter did ham it up to be the school for gods… I did promise him a spot on the team…_ _ **A team I'm not even on!**_ ' his mind suffocated in anguish. He rose out of the water hotly and exited the bathtub.

He was the **King** , the volleyball court of Shiratorizawa was **his**. He'd have to pull some string to get the job done, but by God's word he'd have his throne. As a plan formulated in his wicked mind, a plan so diabolical that he began cackling as he laid out the battle strategy. As his cackle roared throughout the walls of the castle he garbed himself in a robe and made his way to his personal laptop where he printed out a false letter of rejection from Shiratorizawa addressed to Hinata.

' _If I go to hell in the name of love, so be it!'_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiing….riiiiiiiing….riiiing…_

"This is Kageyama." He answered it almost annoyed.

"Ah yes hello Kageyama Tobio, this is Karasuno high school calling to tell you congratulations! You've been accepted!"

"May I ask a question?" The King's lips parted in anticipation.

"Of course!"

"Did you have an applicant by the name of Hinata Shouyou?" he asked pensively.

"Why yes, is he your friend?" the man on the phone asked curiously.

"Yes, we vowed to get into the same school together. Before I accept I'd like to know if he also received an acceptance call." The King nearly demanded.

"Well I can't delve out that information, only that he applied, but I'm sure if you give your friend a call he'll let you know his results."

Kageyama wordlessly hung up, he didn't have the angel's phone number. He was at a loss for what to do. He slept on it that night and figured he'd find his answer in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLK: Now back to the funnier parts of the original doujinshi!**_

 _The King's Angel_

That morning Kageyama snuck the letter into the Hinata household's mailbox and scampered off. Hinata opened the letter over breakfast and immediately chucked it in the trash. He raced off to the store to buy new school supplies and a new pair of volleyball shoes. He biked peacefully through the beaten path of the field. He kept a leery eye out for the crazy King in case he popped out of the bushes at him again. He stopped in a clothing store for men and picked out a new track suit for when he jogged or exercised.

Much to Kageyama's delight he was picking out another white outfit, it looked divine, if not heavenly, on him. The King cleared his throat from behind him and leaned against the adjacent wall coolly.

"White is my favorite color on you." He said calmly. A chill ran through Hinata's spine.

"Gyah!" the orangette screeched as he whipped his head around and pressed his back against the tall mirror. "Wh-what're you doing here? Are you following me again!?"

"Of course….not…" Kageyama shifted his gaze to out the window for a moment before looking back at his angel in white.

"Q-quit following me!" Hinata sneered and dashed back into the changing room. He returned with his casual clothes on and walked swiftly passed the King on the way to the register to pay. Just as Hinata was about to hand the cashier money Kageyama quickly swiped his card. He didn't even look at the amount, not that it mattered to a wealthy King like him.

Hinata's eyes wandered from the cashier's bewildered expression over to the King's smug grin. He quickly grabbed the bag of clothes and shoes and shoved it into Kageyama's arms and ran out of the store for dear life.

"Sir, what just happened?" the cashier asked very confusedly.

"My angel is shy." Kageyama smiled at her before exiting the store with the outfit in hand. "So coy." He added as he licked his lips.

Hinata grabbed his bike and once again found himself running for his life all the way back to his house. He ran inside and locked the door and went straight up to his bedroom and hid under his blankets. He ended up watching horror movies on his phone to calm himself down and to drown out the confusing thoughts. He blushed gently at the thought of someone liking him enough to spend so much money on him _**just**_ because they liked him.

Kageyama arrived at the angel's house in God's village and crept over to the bedroom window. The snow had melted and he was in the clear to peep once more. He witnessed Hinata laying on his bed watching some sort of horror flick on his phone. Hinata yawned tiredly and shut off his movie.

His mother then knocked on the door and opened it to inform him that dinner was ready.

"Mom, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked as he sat up on his bed tiredly.

"What's wrong dear? Did I not give you enough money to buy your school supplies today?"

"You did."

"Then where is it all? I don't see any bags."

"That guy who keeps stalking me paid for it and I felt odd about it, so I gave it all to him and just…. I just…" he stopped and looking mortified at the floor. "I can't just let him buy such expensive things for me, it doesn't feel right."

' _Ohhh boyfriend troubles!'_ she thought with a sly grin as she saw the boy outside the window looking in. Kageyama's heart wrenched at the thought of his angel's purity and lack of greed.

' _So pure! So innocent! I can't wait to corrupt you with lust and- No! Bad thoughts! You'll go to hell for those kinds of thoughts!'_ Kageyama slapped himself to bring himself out of his trance.

"Dear, it's best to just let him express himself. How about you buy a gift for him in return?" she suggested and Hinata lifted his head to look at her thoughtfully.

"A gift? Like what?" he asked with a very awkward frown on his lips.

"Well when you see him at school, go find out."

"But he's going to Shiratorizawa and I'm going to Karasuno. I won't be anywhere near him." Hinata explained and Kageyama's heart soared. His angel was going to Karasuno afterall!

Victory was assured as he did a happy dance that Hinata's mother could see and she refrained from laughter. Hinata gave his mother an odd look before turning to look out his window to see the King dancing in his yard like a monkey. His shrill scream could be heard from several houses away. Kageyama turned around horrified and slammed the window open.

"I wanted to bring you this!" he said quickly and shoved the bag of supplies into Hinata's arms.

"Why don't you just use the front door?!" the orange boy screeched madly.

"I uh…."

"It's more romantic through the window!" his mother said.

"Who's side are you on?! There's a stalker at my window and you laugh?!" Hinata yelled in fear.

"If you wanna repay him for his favor you can give him a kiss at least!" she said with a jingle in her voice as she swiftly left the room.

Hinata's face turned bright red and he jumbled his words together and Kageyama leaned in through the window and touched his nose to his angel's red hot nose.

"All I ask for in return is that kiss your mother advised you to give me." Kageyama said with a purr.

"Absolutely noooooot…..no! Ahh I mean…But…I…." he backed away from the window and sunk into his bed. Kageyeama climbed into the window and hovered over him ominously.

"Kiss me once and I promise I won't follow you around anymore." He said with heat radiating from his breath. The scorching warmth of his words crept up from his nether regions up to his heart that could be heard in his own ears.

"If I k-k…..kiss you…you'll leave me alone?" Hinata considered the thought, but wasn't this weird? Wasn't it taboo for boys to kiss?

"I only promise that I won't follow you around, I can't promise that my heart won't force me to pursuit you whenever you're around though." Kageyama whispered hotly in his angel's ear.

Something felt both horribly, _**horribly**_ wrong and every so enticingly tempting inside him form. The feeling extended from his heart to his groin and into his lips.

" _If mother advised it and it feels….okay….I guess so…"_ the angel whispered gingerly. The King took in the otherworldly and divine sight of his angel submitting to him in a semi-sexual manner.

The King shifted the orange boy into a better position with his lower half resting on his lap with him between his legs. Hinata felt very alien and exposed in this position, but it only served to make the temptation harder to resist. He knew damn well was sex and romance was, but boy-to-boy love was an entirely different universe that he'd never explored. He'd never been so much as even kissed before by a girl, aside from the King, but he knew the mechanics and what was to be expected of the person on bottom.

All in all, he wasn't sure if this bode well with him or not.

Kageyama leaned down and his nose and forehead touched his angel's. On pure raw instinct Hinata's legs wrapped around Kageyama's waist as their lips touched. He instantly regretted it when Kageyama let his weight rest on Hinata's lower region. Their manhoods pressed against each other through their clothes and Kageyama moaned onto Hinata's lips which caused the orange angel to stuggle against him slightly.

The King's lips were fairly warm and a lot softer than he imagined a man's lips to feel; he expected a cactus and instead got smooth silk. Hinata's lips remained stiff as the King's lips melted onto his passionately. He wondered if the kiss was ever going to end. Kageyama wasn't done just yet, he was going to get his money's worth out of him. That tracksuit and those shoes were quite pricy, not that it made even a dent in his bank account.

Hinata turned his head and broke the kiss apart, he thought he was free only to feel the King's lips press onto his neck. He wanted to scream for help, but his voice wouldn't work. Al he could do was squirm and gas beneath the larger male as his lips and teeth left tiny marks on his sensitive flesh. Each kiss and every nibble earned Kageyama the noises of discontent from the angel.

Kageyama's lips burned with the desire to touch the angel's lips once more and he got an idea. He bit down fairly roughly on his neck and sucked harshly on the heated sin. Hinata moaned in both pleasure and fear. It was an instinct to not let a foe bite your neck, it triggered a primal reaction to fight back.

However, it also initiated a greater urge to submit and open yourself up to being mated with. Hinata's legs moved upward which involuntarily pressed himself into Kageyama's loins harder. His mouth opened in both ecstasy and terror as Kageyama's teeth accidentally broke through the first layer of skin leaving a very red mark on his neck. This allowed Kageyama to execute his plan and place his lips atop the angel's mouth once more, only this time he let his snaky tongue inside the orange boy's mouth. He grabbed and pulled the angel's orange fluffy hair from the roots and deepened the kiss by pressing his chest against his.

His tongue played with Hinata's for a few seconds relishing the taste of something sweet and citrus before he pulled back in pain, the angel's fangs had bitten him in return.

"Get off me!" Hinata shrieked as his legs let go and he rolled off the side of the bed leaving the King very confused and in a considerable amount of pain.

"What was that for all of a sudden, dumbass?!" the King yelled back at him.

' _Shit! I just called him a dumbass again!'_ Kageyama clenched his fist. This was going well up until now.

"Please…just get away from me!" Hinata pleaded as he held the burning spot on his neck. "You got your kiss, now go!"

Kageyama was entirely pissed until he saw the tears falling down his angel's cheeks and realized that he must have startled him by pushing things along too quickly. He felt guilt take hold of his chest before turning to the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you harm." He said quietly before leaping from the window and making the long journey back to his lonesome castle.

' _I'll see you at school in a couple weeks, my love.'_ Kageyama thought wistfully as he swirled his tongue around in his mouth. He tasted blood alongside that wonderful orangey-lemon taste from the angel's lips.

He added lots of fresh fruit to his list of things to keep stock of in the house.

The next morning Hinata mulled over the previous night's events and felt somewhat guilty. All the guy wanted in exchange for the clothes and shoes was a silly kiss and he bit him.

' _Well it's his own fault, he took it way too far. I'm not into that sorta thing!'_ he thought as he crossed his arms and went to the kitchen to join his family for breakfast. His father was already gone, but Natsu and his mother were still finishing their eggs and rice.

His mother watched him eat slowly, which was unusual for Shouyou. Normally he ate like they do in the cartoons and comic books. She observed his slow and almost depressed demeanor and was tempted to ask what was bothering him.

That is until she noticed the bright red and purple mark on his neck surrounded by little teeth marks and other mysterious red bruises. His lips were awfully rosy and his hair was slightly more roughed up than just normal bedhead.

"Did you and your _friend_ get into a fight last night? I heard a lot of shouting you know." She did her best not to smile or sound like she knew too much.

"He bit me!" Hinata barked loudly. "He bit me, so I bit him! He got what he deserved."

His mother snorted a giggle which earned her a death glare.

"Oh dear, he _more than_ _ **bit**_ _you!_ " she chuckled while Natsu tilted her head.

"Big brother! Did you know it's not polite to bite people! You'd better go apologize!" she whined at him.

"But he bit me first!" Hinata said aggressively.

"Two wrong don't make a right!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "You have to apologize or you won't be getting a birthday present from me this year!"

Hinata's heart broke in two. He had a soft spot for his baby sister and he feared her wrath. He'd never forget the last time she got angry with him, she tore up all of his manga and ate his candy stash.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him later." He groaned and shoved a bite of egg into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BLK:**_

 _The King's Angel_

Hinata's slowed his jogging pace, he wasn't going to run from the King should he appear again. He knew he made him promise to quit following him, but he was sort of hoping he'd run into him just one more time to apologize and be done with it. He trekked all around the places he'd run into the King before, but never once even caught a whiff of is scent.

' _Why do I even remember what he smells like?! Is that abnormal?'_ Hinata thought as he gave up and returned home. He wrapped the scarf around his neck tighter, not that he was cold he just didn't want anyone seeing the bite marks on his neck.

When he got home he went straight to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His neck was peppered with little red marks with one big purple oval on the side. He begged the gods to let it heal before the first day of high school, he didn't want his team thinking he was some sort of pervert extraordinaire. He grimaced at the thought of not being accepted onto the volleyball team after all his turmoil and hard work just because the King couldn't keep his vampire fangs to himself.

' _What if he_ _ **is**_ _a vampire?!'_ he thought as his face turned blue with fear. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the garlic powder and dusted his windowsill with it. He laid perfectly still in bed and hoped that the whole ordeal would blow over without another incident. A paper-rustling noise from his door caught his attention, he looked over to see that someone had stuck a letter under his door.

" _Dear Angel,_

 _It pains me that I can no longer watch you on your morning run or watch you and your peasant mortal friends eat ice cream from the convenience store. I miss your laugh and your smile. The sun just doesn't shine as bright as it used to without you. I understand now why the sun has almost turned dark, you've decided to let your pure white angel wings turn black, like that of a crow. I too have black wings. I shall see you again in the clouds of my kingdom._

 _Anonymous"_

Hinata blinked, normally the letters were sappy and unoriginal, but this one had a deeper meaning at the end.

' _Like that of a crow?'_

Hinata couldn't wrap his mind around the last few lines of the letter and shrugged it off. The wait until the first day of school was killing him, just one week left and it was off to his destiny. He spent his last few days training extra hard and reading up on sports manga.

The first day was upon him, it may only have been four in the morning, but he was going to be extra prepared. He was relieved to see that all the little red marks on his neck were gone, but there was just the faintest purple blemish that his school uniform covered. He over-packed his back and biked his way out to the Karasuno campus.

He wasn't the only student over an hour early, there were students everywhere, including **him**. Hinata swallowed hard and marched over to the King who was leering the vending machine with his demonic eyes. The orange boy watched as the King smashed his two fingers over two different milk options on the vendor. The King downed the milk in less than ten seconds and Hinata wasn't sure if he was appalled or impressed. Kageyama turned around to throw the empty container out and saw his Angel glaring at him with the intensity of a burning sun.

"Hina-ta…?" he mumbled out at his eyes softened.

"What are **you** doing here?" the angel asked with either annoyance or anger, the King wasn't really sure how to read him.

"Shiratorizawa denied me, so I came here instead." Kageyama explained as he dropped his shoulders and his gaze set onto he angel's white and orange track shoes. He was wearing the shoes he bought him and it made Kageyama happy knowing he'd helped his angel even a little bit.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you again…" Hinata began and Kageyama looked up surprised. Hinata allowed himself to relax and remind himself of his promise to Natsu.

' _I was certain he was mad at me after the kiss, did he change his mind?'_ the King thought as he looked hopeful.

"You…are?" the King's lips whispered.

"I wanted to apologize…for being… _rude_?" Hinata wasn't sure how to word it. "I feel bad about the whole thing. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, I took it too far I suppose." Kageyama blushed. To be truthful, the angel was the only person he'd ever kissed. He'd only read adult manga and watched R-seventeen movies for his _'kissing experience'_. It didn't surprise Kageyama that his fist time kissing someone was awkward and rough.

"Even?" Hinata asked as he extended his hand out to the King who took it and shook.

"Even." Kageyama said with a small grin. The angel boy's hands were extremely soft, except for the few callous spots where he could tell he'd been handling a volleyball a lot lately.

They walked together towards the gymnasium where they heard the third and second years warming up.

"So why have you been so fascinated with Karasuno? I thought the divine ones would have gone to Shiratorizawa." Kageyama asked casually.

"I didn't get accepted to Shiratorizawa, but truthfully….even if I had been accepted… I wouldn't have gone." Hinata explained.

"I can't fathom a volleyball player **not** wanting to go to Shiratorizawa."

"I can't fathom a volleyball player **not** inspired by the Small Giant!"

' _The Small Giant? The guy who helped Karasuno beat the nationals three years ago?'_ Kageyama thought before realization hit him. _'That's why he descended from his paradise in the heavens!'_

"That's it! That's why you want to turn your wings black!" Kageyama said as he stopped the orangette in his tracks and spun him around to look at him. "You wanna be the new Small Giant!"

"Yes!" Hinata's eyes sparkled.

"That's why you came all the way down here!" Kageyama added with fervor.

"Yes! All the way down here to my new paradise!" Hinata said as he oogled the gym. In Hinata's mind _"all the way down here"_ meant down from the mountain he lived on, but in Kageyama's mind it meant down from heaven itself.

' _He just confirmed it! He's a real angel!'_ Kageyama did a fist pump almost victoriously.

"Hinata, you're here on a mission and so am I!" Kageyama announced and Hinata's eyes were drawn back to the King's inferno-grin. "Let's help each other accomplish our goals!"

"Wahoo!" Hinata shouted in joy as they raced off to the gym. Suddenly Hinata stopped short and Kageyama stopped with him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked perplexed.

"My number one goal is to become the Small Giant, the new ace of karasuno." He said and then paused, unsure of what to say next. "My other goal….is to defeat you!"

"Why would you want to defeat me?" Kageyama asked.

"I swore it, didn't I? At the junior high tournament." Hinata said and Kageyama just lifted a brow at him. "I am going to beat you and leave you in the dust! We can't cooperate!" Hinata barked with his fists on his hips. His determined fiery eyes looked at the King without fear.

"Dumbass we're in the **same** school! We're going to be on the **same** team! We can't **beat** each other at volleyball!" Kageyama shouted back and crossed his arms.

' _How can my precious cherub be so daft?!'_

Hinata's mouth opened to shout back, but he found no logical words. It was if lightning struck him that he realized the true meaning behind King's words. The stalker King will be with him _**every single day for the next three years**_.

The Karasuno campus was filled with the shrill sound of Hinata screams as he bolted for the gymnasium door with Kageyama in pursuit. Hinata flailed like a fish as he ran from the King who screamed incoherently behind him. These screams could be heard from the inside of the gymnasium where the third years were tossing a few volleyballs around.

"Do you guys hear that?" Sugawara asked as he glanced at the gym door.

"Is some girl in trouble?!" Daichi asked as a pang of panic rose within him.

A sudden **thud** against the gym door made the two jump out of fear. Several more thumps and screams could be heard.

"Hinata dumbass! Be quiet!" Kageyama's muffled voice could be heard.

"Go back to Shiratorizawa!" came Hinata's high pitched wail.

"Get back here!" Kageyama shouted as another loud thud hit the door.

"Just submit to me already!"

"Go take a rocket into the sun!"

"Dumbass!"

Sugawara slammed the gym door open to reveal two scuffling freshmen.

"Ladies, calm down, what's the matter?" the third year asked calmly.

"Don't let this guy on the team! He's a stalker!" Hinata screeched as he shook his leg free from the King's grasp.

"I am not! I'm just an admirer, I'm very observant from up close!" Kageyama retorted as he grabbed the orangette's arm and pulled him into an awkward entanglement.

Sugawara watched this strange tango and motioned for Daichi and the second years to come witness the blundering chaos unfold. Sugawara was slightly amused, but knew the fight needed to stop before someone got hurt. He was about to intervene when Daichi cleared his throat and pulled the two apart.

"Both of you are permanently banned from this gym." He said sternly.

"And who are **you** to make that decision?" Kageyama asked with a low growl.

"The captain of the volleyball team and the main caretaker of this gym. That's who." Daichi answered and closed the gym door on their faces.

Hinata and Kageyama's hearts shattered and their eye watered.

"No! We're sorry!"

"We'll behave!"

Daichi opened the door a few inches. "Prove to me that you two can get along and I'll _consider_ it."

" _Quick!"_ Kageyama whispered into Hinata's ear. _"Kiss me! It'll prove that we can get along!"_

"Ew no! You sicko!" Hinata shouted and Daichi slammed the door closed again.

"Fucktard! You just ruined it!" Kageyama stammered.

It was a deathly silence that crept over them. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and Kageyama's hair stood on end. No more volleyball? He was the King of volleyball, no one denied him his throne on the court!

"Listen Hinata," Kageyama said through grit teeth. "We **have** to get along right now. No matter what happened between us, we must cooperate today."

"Fine, but no lovey-dovey crap…. **and** no calling me a dumbass!" Hinata huffed.

"Just for today, fine. Let's go." He agreed and slid the door open.

"I thought I banned you two." Daichi said as he watched Kageyama and Hinata bow as they entered the gym.

"Please allow us to make amends!" Hinata said with a squeak of nervousness.

Daichi looked intrigued and gave it a moment of thought. Sugawara whispered in his ear. _"If we reject the two new first years, we won't have a full team. The only other applicants will be a day late and who knows if they back out or not!"_

' _Suga has a point, we can't afford to turn away any first years. Especially now that Noya is out for a month and Asahi has backed out….. This year we might not even qualify for any tournaments….'_ Daichi thought as Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him.

"I'll give you two one hour to come up with a way to prove you can get along." The captain said to the two whispering juniors.

"I don't think they heard you…" Sugawara chuckled softly.

"Okay," Kageyama grinned. "You got it memorized?

"Yes!" Hinata blushed. He wasn't entirely sure how **this** was going to convince anyone of anything, but it was worth a shot.

They approached Daichi and cleared their throats.

"Let's have a match! Senpais versus first years!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

" _Moron! That wasn't the plan!"_ Kageyama whispered harshly.

" _Your plan sucked!"_ Hinata hissed back.

"We don't have enough players here for that unfortunately." Sugawara sighed softly.

"What if we tried taking each other's knee pads off, like a contest!" Hinata suggested with an innocent smile.

"I'm down for that!" Kageyama grinned wickedly. Dirty thoughts about his angel's legs intertwining with his and getting to remove his clothing danced through the King's mind. His demonic smile ws accompanied by the low witch cackle. He grabbed Hinata by the wrists and help on tight.

"We did that our first year as initiation, it didn't go so well. I accidentally kicked Daichi in the junk!" Sugawara laughed haughtily and Diachi shivered.

"Yeah, no knee pads wars!" the captain said visibly shaken. Icicles dripped down his spine and into his gut at the mere memory of his first few days of volleyball practice after the kneepad incident, he couldn't even sit down properly.

" _What now?"_ Hinata whispered to the King.

" _Our_ _ **original**_ _plan!"_ Kageyama growled back at him.

" _Fiiiiiiiine!"_ Hinata grinded his teeth together.

They turned and faced each other and held hands. Kageyama blushed lightly while Hinata's cheeks were on fire. Daichi and Sugawara looked on in confusion, they weren't quite prepared for what they were about to witness.

They took a deep breath and looked directly into each other's eyesas they spoke.

"In sickness and in health," Kageyama started slowly.

"We'll prove…" Hinata said unsurely.

"I do swear to have and to hold," the King said, unable to hide his trembling smile.

"That we can work together." Hinata squeezed the King's hands to try and calm him.

"T'ill death do we part." Kageyama finished.

Silence overtook the gymnasium, Sugawara and Daichi looked on in utter confusion. Hinata and Kageyama shook slightly as they waited for their senpais' opinions. When neither of the third years spoke up Kageyama broke the silence.

"You're timing was all off, dumbass!" Kageyama said annoyed.

"What!? I said it correctly though! Just like you said!" Hinata whined as he threw the King's hands out of his grasp and wiped them off on his uniform.

"Those aren't even from the same speeches…" Daichi mumbled with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don' think the smaller one even realizes what just happened…" Sugawara grimaced. "Do you think he even realizes that those were wedding vows?"

"Probably not, I get the feeling that the ginger is entirely too innocent." Daichi nodded his head.

' _One day, I'll get him to recite the vows back to me!'_ Kageyama swore to himself.

"Well, welcome to the volleyball club I suppose…." Daichi said nervously, he had a very strange feeling about these two.

"Welcome!" Sugawara added with a pleasant smile. "How long have you two been friends?" he asked casually expecting some answer such as 'since junior high' or 'we live on the same street'.

"I don't even know his name." Hinata blinked absentmindedly as he pointed to the King weeping bitter tears of blood. Kageyama's heart shattered as it occurred to him that not once has his sweet angel ever called him by his name.

"Ohhhhh boy…here we go…" Daichi facepalmed.


End file.
